First Friends For You, First Love For Me (English Ver)
by Honey Sho
Summary: Tintin attacked by The Zombies when he investigated about the Zombies invasion in Europe! But, he saved by Andrey, The Hero. And Andrey brings him to Counter-Terrorist's Troop. Actually, what happend in there? Sorry for bad summary.


The Adventures of Tintin : First Friends For You, First Love For Me (English Ver.)

Author : Honey Sho

Main Cast :

Tintin

Andrey

Kate

Gerrad

Genre : Humor, Adventures, Sci-Fi (Angst for ending)

Summary : Tintin attacked by The Zombies when he investigated about the Zombies invasion in Europe! But, he saved by Andrey, The Hero. And Andrey brings him to Counter-Terrorist's Troop. Actually, what happend in there?

Disclaimed : i don't own Tintin and co, also Counter Strike Online zombie : The Hero Character. Tintin is Herge's own, Counter Strike Online zombie : The Hero is Nexus and Valve's own. But remember it...

THE PLOT IS MINE! NO COPY-PASTE, NO BASH, BUT STILL ACCEPT NAMED COMMENT AND REVIEW!

For my seniors in fandom Tintin and CSO, please help me because i'm still newbie. Especially CSO Fandom. Because it's my first Fanfic in CSO Fandom. So, please review and critical my story for my next story is better than this. And For Indo Version be patient only. #killed by Tintin's Fans from Indonesia#

Warning : has a typo, not clear, etc.

...Well, Happy Reading...

Prologue: Saved By the Hero

'_Well, I think I must to investigate it!_' said Tintin in his heart.

"Captain, can I go to solve this case?" Ask Tintin to his friend, Captain Haddock.

"Billions of Blistering Barnacles! Are you gone mad, Tintin? You can kill easily by...," Said Captain Haddock when his word cut by Tintin.

"'Them'? No, they can't." Decelerated Tintin with a brave sound.

"But..." Said Captain Haddock when his word cut again by Tintin.

"Please... Captain, I can't stay in here now! I must to check it! I must to know what happen in outside! Not in inside! Do you understand, Captain?" Said Tintin to give him congeniality. Haddock can only swoosh because he fail again to discontiuing Tintin's Adventures.

"Up to you, Lad! But, beware! 'They' are very dangerous !" said Haddock to Tintin and at same time reminding of it.

"Of course, Captain!", Said Tintin as he close the main door.

#In Front of Rex Reseach Institute#

"well, where i begin to investigate? I think in here. But, Where is it ?", Said Tintin With his puzzeled face.

"Rex Reseach Institute? What that? A laboratory? Or a library? Let's find out." Said Tintin as he prepare his tools. After he prepared his tools, he go to the basement called Abbys. He enter deeper and deeper until Abbys 3. But, He stopped in there temporarly because he find something. A strips of cloth. And many blood in everywere.

"Why many blood in here?" Ask Tintin as He take a photo in there. But, only one thing can make him puzzeled. In that photo, a shadow seen very clear! And It's not 'that's' shadow! But, It's a Human's shadow!

'_Who he is?_' Said Tintin in his heart.

**BRAK!**

'_that...'_ Said Tintin in his heart as he look at left. And he see...

'_... GREAT SNAKES! A ZOMBIES! Oh. It's not good. I must to run or i'll become like that!' _Said Tintin in his heart as he run away from 30 groups of Zombies. He take his Dessert Deagle and begin to shoot the zombies. But, Zombies not knocked back. So, he manages to use M3 to knocked them away. When He reload his shotgun and his dessert deagle, as zombie sarah rushed away in his side. And He see her/it in wide-eyes-face as he reloading his M3. But, only one bullet penetrate her/it head and zombie Sarah screamed in pain and can't move again.

"Hey! Are you Okay?" question a man aged 20-30 years. He's tall and looked strong and brave. Althought his stare very intens but He looked very kind. He wears Army Uniform and bring a small bag in his back. In His hand, he carrying an unknown rifles. He looked very worried about Tintin. But, Tintin very suspicious about him.

"I'm okay. But, Who are you?" Said Tintin with suspicious look.

"I'm Andrey. And who are you? And don't so suspicious like that." Said Andrey.

"I'm Tintin, A Journalis." Said Tintin with a brave sound.

"You're very brave. But, why you investigate it ? That's very dangerous for you. And you're still teenager. So, don't end your life only for an articles!" Said Andrey to make Tintin give in.

"And why you in here?" Questioned Tintin to Andrey. As he want to answer, suddenly a man with Glock 17 call Andrey.

"Andrey! Is He one of all survivor?" Asked him.

"No, Gerrard. He's a Jounalist. But, He's trapped in here. And we must to save him." Tell Andrey.

"I'm Gerrard. Who are you?" Ask Gerrard.

"I'm Tintin. Nice to meet you." Said Tintin to Gerrard.

"Ehm... Nice to meet you too." Said Gerrard with puzzeled face. He never meet people who greet him like this until now.

"Oh, Yeah! Andrey, please answer me!" Said Tintin Suddenly change his communication to Andrey.

"It's because we on mission to save survivor, Tintin. And you're a Journalist like his girlfriend. Now, follow me." Said Andrey to Tintin as he looked at Gerrard.

"Hey! Who told you like that, Andrey? She's NOT MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU KNOW? Now, She's a Terorrist and i never like her!" Roared Gerrard but, ignored by Andrey.

"Who your mean?" Ask Tintin.

"Do you know Jennifer?" Ask Andrey

"No, I don't. Why?" Analyzed Tintin.

"No. That's not your problem." Answer Andrey.

"So, Where We go?" Ask Tintin.

"You will know that." Answer Andrey simply. And it make Tintin confused. Actually, He want to investigate it. But because Andrey forced him, He follow Him and His Friends.

"_I think it'll becoming very great adventure.._" Said Tintin in His heart.

To Be Continued...

Chapter 1: In Counter-Terorrist's troops

A/N : Finally! Chapter 1 End! And i don't know Andrey's uniform. So, please if i have a fault, tell me, please... and i'll repair it.

At least, READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE... ()


End file.
